Forbidden
by belladisordine
Summary: The Dark Lord is actively causing havoc in the Wizarding World and Lucius Malfoy seems to have lost everything. Draco Malfoy has received his Mark & Narcissa left after promises were broken. Who will save him now?
1. Background

START:

All characters in this fanfiction aside from Carnissa LeStrange, Danielle Burke, Ashley Waters & David Bynes belong to JK Rowling.

NOTE: This fanfiction was born out of a role-playing game that I am a part of. This is my own spin focusing on the relationship between Carnissa, Bellatrix's "adoptive" daughter & Lucius Malfoy. This is my first ever fanfic, so please be gentle *laughs*


	2. Chapter 1: A Love Lost & Found

CHAPTER 1: A Love Lost & Found

Nissa curled up contentedly next to the love of her young life. Jonathan Monroe was not only incredibly good looking, but he was hers. She propped herself up on her elbow so she could look at him again. He was tanned with dark brown hair and chocolate brown eyes, his body muscled from his strict work out regiment. As she watched him, he opened one eye and grinned at her "What are you thinking about Nissa?" he asked running his hand down her bare back.

"You" she replied honestly, wondering what she had done in her life to get so lucky.

She was a witch, and was about to embark on her sixth year at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Jonathan was what her kind called a "Muggle" - a non magical person. But he had won her over with his carefree attitude and devilishly good looks. They had been together since last Spring, and had, in the heat of the summer a year later, finally slept together. Carnissa rolled over, and got out of his bed, grabbing his sheet and wrapping it around her naked body. "I want to talk to you about something Jonathan" she said, "I want to show you something".

She knew she was about to break about a dozen rules with what she was planning, but she couldn't keep this secret any longer. She knew Jonathan loved her, but she wanted there to be no secrets between them. Slowly she walked over to her bag that she had left on the floor, bending down and coming out with a piece of ash wood cut to 7 inches long. It was her wand. "Jonathan, my love" she said walking back to sit next to him on the bed again. "There is something I want to tell you. I'm a witch." she smiled at him, feeling better than she ever had.

Now there would be no secrets between them. He would know all there was to know about her, and he would accept her. Of this she was sure. "What, you mean Wiccan?" Jonathan asked her sitting up and leaning back against the headboard.

"No..not quite" Nissa had replied with a smile. She showed him her wand, and with a flick of her wrist, levitated his wallet from the nightstand and flung in into the chair on the opposite side of the room. Jonathan stared at her, a look of horror on his face "How did you do that?" he asked.

"I can do lots of things" she replied with a smile. " I wanted to tell you because I didn't want there to be any secrets between us."

"Get out" Jonathan said looking at her with disgust. "I don't know WHAT that was, but I know that it was unnatural."

"What?" Nissa asked her eyes widening "There is nothing unnatural about it. It's who I am Jonathan. I told you. I'm a witch."

"What you are Carnissa Lestrange is a freak. Get your stuff and get out of my house." Jonathan glared at her while she got dressed and gathered what few things she had. "You can't mean that" she said looking at him begging with her eyes.

"I couldn't be more serious. I never want to see you again" Jonathan grabbed his pants from beside the bed, and pulled them on finally standing to face her. "You should have told me in the beginning that you were….. this way. I never would have wasted this much time on you."

Carnissa stared at him, tears welling up in her eyes. "Jonathan, I love you" she said reaching out to hold him.

"Don't touch me" Jonathan snapped pushing her back into the wall. "You mean nothing to me. You were good for a sport fuck, but now you're not even worth that to me. Listen carefully.. I NEVER want to see you again. Do you understand that you little bitch?"

Carnissa nodded, feeling her entire world crumble beneath her. Numb, she walked past Jonathan and out the door.

Carissa stumbled home as a light rain began to fall. She was worthless. She had given everything to a Muggle, and he had used her. She had been a virgin when he took her to his bed, and now she was a whore. Quietly, she let herself into the huge Manor house that she shared with the Malfoy family. No one seemed to be home, so there was some luck on her side. She snuck down the hallway, peeking into Lucius' study. The study was deserted just as she had hoped. Quickly she crossed the room to the display case in the corner. Lucius was a collector of many things, but he specialized in daggers and swords. Carnissa selected a sharp looking dagger from this display, quickly hiding it in her bag. She would go out in the woods and end it. She couldn't live in a world where the one person she loved had rejected her.

Carnissa stepped out into the rain, and proceeded down the well worn path. She followed it for several minutes before stepping into the woods that she knew would eventually lead to a clearing. It took her several minutes to reach the clearing itself, as her vision was clouded by her tears. Nissa sat beneath the weeping willow tree and lowered her head to her knees to weep. For a love lost, a life lost. Drawing the dagger from her bag, she held it to her wrist. She was about to draw the first line when a sudden noise echoed to her right.

"Nissa! What are you doing?!?" It was the low, velvet voice of Lucius Malfoy.

"None of your business" Nissa replied angrily. "Just go back to whatever the hell it was you were doing before you decided to spy on me!"

Lucius ignored her comments, and strolled closer to her, his serpent cane in his hand. "Put that down!"

He commanded in a voice so sharp, Nissa's eyes jumped to his. "What do you care?" she hissed pulling back as he came closer. Lucius walked over to her and held out a hand. She stared at him for minute before slapping the dagger in his hand with a huff.

"There now, why don't you tell me what's wrong?" Lucius asked her, his pewter eyes probing hers.

"It's nothing."

"Nothing doesn't usually end with you in the woods trying to cut your arms off with one of my daggers" Lucius drawled looking down on her. "Why don't you tell me what is really bothering you?"

"I can't" Nissa said, fresh tears spilling out of her eyes before she could stop them. "You wouldn't understand. I was stupid. I was careless. I got what I deserved"

"This has to do with you and the Muggle boy doesn't it?" Lucius asked smiling when Nissa's head snapped up. "Yes my dear, I know all about that."

Nissa buried her head in her hands "Oh Lucius! I'm so ashamed! I gave myself to him, but when I showed him what I was, he….. he said that I was unnatural. That the only thing I was good for was fucking."

Lucius bent down and gently pulled her to his feet and into his arms. "You are none of those things my dear. What you are is a beautiful, extraordinary witch. You are above him." Lucius studied her face for a moment. "I can teach you how to hurt him you know. I can teach you magic above your wildest dreams. Do you want to learn?"

"Yes" she replied looking at him and wiping the tears from her eyes with the back of hand. "Show me how."


	3. Chapter 2: A Night At The Fair

CHAPTER 2: A Night At The Fair

"Are you sure you want to do this?" Lucius asked fastening the silver serpent clasp on his traveling robes. "Yes" Nissa replied with a small smile. "I want him to know that I will not be cast aside by the likes of him."

"Then take my arm, my dear and let us be off"

Nissa tucked her arm through Lucius' and with an audible crack they were gone. They landed in the woods a ways off from where the Muggle fair was being held. Nissa glanced around, there were so many people there, how would she find him? Would he even still come? "I'll be right back" she told Lucius, "and I'll be bringing him with me". Nissa hurried out of the forest and started up the hill following the crowds of people she saw up ahead. She was just about to cross the street when she saw him up ahead walking by himself. "Jonathan!" she called hurrying over to him. Maybe he had changed his mind. Maybe after having some time to absorb it all, things could go back to normal between them. "Nissa? What are you doing here?" Jonathan asked crossing his arms over his chest and glaring at her. "I wanted to see you." She began, "I wanted to talk to you. I had hoped that…."

"STOP" Jonathan cut her off. "Stop right there. I don't want to talk to you. I don't want to see you again. Just forget you ever met me alright?" Jonathan spun on his heel and started to stalk away from her again. "Oh no Jonathan" Nissa whispered pulling her wand from her back pocket "you ARE going to talk to me". Nissa aimed her wand at his retreating back and whispered "Imperio". Suddenly Jonathan stopped walking. "That's right" Nissa thought "follow me".

Nissa turned and headed back the way she had came with Jonathan following behind her. Never before had she attempted a curse of this magnitude, and she was almost giddy at how well it had worked. It took them less time to reach Lucius than she had expected. She turned to Jonathan, releasing him from the Imperius Curse and immediately performing the Leg-Locker Curse. "What have you done to me you filthy bitch?!" Jonathan yelled, his voice showing the first signs of fear. "Hush now Jonathan, there is someone I want you to meet. Jonathan, this is Lucius".

"Good evening Jonathan" Lucius drawled in his lazy voice. "Nissa has told me all about you"

Jonathan glared a Lucius. "Let me guess, you're like her aren't you? A freak" he spit the word. "I bet you fucked her too didn't you?"

"Tsk. Tsk Such language from a young person" Lucius said with a sneer. "Let's see if this helps with that" Lucius raised his wand with a cruel smile and said softly "Crucio"

Jonathan screamed and his body convulsed as the spell hit him. Nissa stood back with a smile as she watched. Her eyes moved over to Lucius as he continued to curse the boy she had once loved. She noticed the way the wind blew his hair back from his face, his pewter eyes narrowed in concentration. For the first time she truly noticed how muscular he was under his silk shirt and traveling robes. Nissa was shocked to feel something course through her mind, spirit and body.

"Stop now" she whispered placing her hand on Lucius arm. "He's had enough." Lucius studied Nissa's face for a moment before replacing his wand inside his walking stick. "Get him out of here" he commanded her. Nissa stared at the boy she had once loved and saw even through his pain and fear the hate in his eyes. "Obliviate" she whispered knowing that the spell would cause him to forget everything. The pain they had caused him, his relationship with her, everything. Nissa felt the tears well in her eyes as she again placed him under the Imperius Curse and took him back to the fair. On her way, she spotted another Muggle boy from town, one that she knew had a bad reputation. She watched as Jonathan walked to the boy and pushed him on her command. And Nissa stood back and watched as he was beaten by the group of them. She hugged her arms to herself and allowed the tears to fall silently. Suddenly, she heard Lucius behind her. "Are you ready my dear?" he asked holding a hand out to her. "Yes" she replied looking at him with a smile. He tucked her arm into his and they disapperated with another loud crack.

Nissa had never felt better in her life. Never before had she had power like that. She spun in a circle when they landed back on the grounds of Malfoy estate. "What did you do to him?" Lucius asked her, his voice sounding angry. "Nothing" Nissa replied serenely "Well nothing that he didn't want to do". Nissa laughed "I just encouraged him to pick a fight with someone twice his size, that's all". Nissa's smile faltered as she took in the expression on Lucius' face. He was watching her like he had never really seen her before. He crossed to her in two long strides, and reaching out fisted his hands in her hair. Nissa started to yelp in pain and shock, but then Lucius' mouth was on hers, his hands in her hair, and she was lost to him.


	4. Chapter 3: Summer Storm

CHAPTER 3: Summer Storm

It was raining again. The sky was black as night, and thunder could be heard in the distance, sounding closer with every passing minute. Nissa paced the halls of Malfoy Manor restlessly. She felt horribly guilty about last night. She never should have agreed to go to the fair. She never should have used the Imperius Curse on Jonathan no matter how mad she had been at him. But the power that had coursed through her veins as she had! It was something she had never felt before. Nissa glanced outside again and wondered briefly what was keeping Draco and his mother. They were supposed to make a trip to Diagon Alley to get the supplies they would need for the upcoming year. Nissa hadn't wanted to go with them, she hadn't wanted to get wet. 'I wonder where Lucius is" she thought absentmindedly as she neared the door to his study. She contemplated briefly going back into the library where she could sit and read, but knew she wouldn't be able to sit still. She raised a hand and knocked lightly on the door to his study half hoping he wouldn't be in. "Come In" a lazy voice drawled from the other side of the door. Cursing her luck, Nissa opened it and poked her head in. "Can I talk to you for a minute?" she asked hesitantly, "Or are you busy?"

"I'm never too busy for you Carnissa" Lucius had replied watching her as he closed his book and motioned her over to the couch. She walked slowly watching him, and feeling a blush spread across her cheeks. He was the one part of last night she wouldn't have changed, and didn't regret. "What did you want to talk to me about?" he asked removing his glass of whiskey from the desk and coming to sit beside her. "Last night..I've never felt power like that before. Is it always like that?" she blushed a deeper red hoping he realized she meant using the Imperius Curse and not what had come... after.

"Yes" he replied leaning back and sipping the whiskey. "All dark magic brings power like that. It must be used cautiously as one can very easily become addicted to it."

"I can see why" Nissa said "It made me feel... different. And then when we came back....." she trailed off, eyeing his glass. "Do you mind?" she asked reaching for it.

"Not at all" Lucius had replied with a slow smile and handed her the glass. He watched her take a sip, surprised that she didn't flinch as the burn of the whiskey hit her mouth. "But I'm glad you came to me today, I wanted to apologize for my actions last night. I was out of line."

Nissa had almost choked on her whiskey at his words. "No, you weren't. You weren't my... first. We both needed an outlet for the access magic, and I don't regret it."

Lucius had looked at her, and she had smiled. It was different from the way he usually looked at her. There was a hunger in his eyes, and she felt a pull in her stomach, right down to her core. He wanted her, of this she was sure. Nissa took another sip of the drink and slid over and around until she was straddling him. She could feel him stiffen underneath her and she smiled, bringing her whiskey coated lips to his. She pulled away, and did something she had dreamed of doing on countless occasions, she ran her fingers through his silky white blonde hair. "I don't know what this is between us, but I can't regret something that makes me feel alive for the very first time" she looked at him from under her long, dark lashes. Outside, the wind howled, the thunder shook the house, and the rain poured down.

"You damn me Carnissa" he whispered bringing his lips to her neck. She had sighed as he kissed her neck slowly working his way under her jaw, and before she could think about it, she ran her hands down and over his chest, feeling the hard muscles underneath the silk shirt.

"How about we damn each other?" she had almost purred as she unbuttoned his shirt, and slid it down over his shoulders. She couldn't get over how perfectly sculpted his body was. She slid off his lap, so she could trace the outline of those muscles with her tongue, teasing his skin just over the top of his trousers. She heard the soft sigh escape his lips, so she worked her way back up to whisper in his ear "I want you". She surprised herself in how bold she was being, but when she saw his lips curve, she knew she couldn't go back. As he watched her, she slowly pulled her shirt up and over her head revealing a black, lacy bra underneath. She sighed over the feel of his fingers, his thumbs rubbing small circles over her nipples though the lace. She sighed aloud, he was driving her absolutely mad.

She undid his belt, and pushed his trousers down, never taking her eyes from his. She liked the way he watched her, so confidant, yet so unsure at the same time. She smiled at him once, a sly, sensual smile, before she brought her mouth to his manhood and started pleasing him.

For several moments there was only the sound of his breath quickening, and the feel of his hands running over her. Finally, he had been unable to stop himself. He had pushed her up and on her back on his leather couch. He had pulled her pants down, tossing them carelessly in a heap on the floor. He ran his fingers up her calf, her knee and her thigh, and had smiled, almost smirked really, when he had found her wet and waiting for him. She had smiled at him as he raised himself over her, then couldn't stop the moan when he slipped into her. They moved together in a slow pace as if they both had all the time in the world. He moved like a snake, lithe and hard and muscled. When she came, although it was an explosion inside her, it left her lips on a moan

_"Lucius"_

He had smiled at her then, before lowering his head to hers and emptying himself into her.


	5. Chapter 4: The Unexpected

CHAPTER 4: The Unexpected

Silently, Nissa slipped through the darkened Manor House. She knew she wasn't supposed to be here. Lucius had made it quite clear that he and Draco would be entertaining company, and the women would be elsewhere. Well Narsissa may be content to prattle on with those other mindless women, but Nissa wasn't. All she wanted was the solitude of her room. She needed time to think and the space in which to do it. She was getting in over her head and she knew it. She was falling in love with someone she knew she could never have a future with, and what was worse is that she was betraying her closest confidant in the process. What would Draco say if he knew that she had willingly crossed that line?

Nissa paused on the stairs as she heard the voices coming from Lucius' study. 'So' she mused "Severus Snape was in the house". She smiled slightly at this knowledge. Dumbledore was so certain that Snape was on his side. If he only knew the truth. Nissa continued up the grand staircase as quietly as possible. She didn't want anyone to know she was here. Suddenly from behind the closed doors she heard a terrible scream. It was a scream of pain, of someone being hurt, and it sounded like Draco. Nissa stopped, her blood turning to ice and she heard the scream again. Turning, Nissa grabbed her wand and rushed down the stairs. Without thinking, she threw open the doors to Lucius' study, and the sight before her stopped her in her tracks. Draco was laying on the floor, curled in on himself clutching his arm. Nissa rushed to stand over him, her wand pointed directly at the figure standing closest to him. A tall man in a dark, hooded robe; a man with a bone white wand pointed at her. "No Nissa don't!" she heard Lucius cry out behind her. "Get away from him" Nissa demanded sounding braver than she felt at the moment. "I'm warning you".

"LeStrange" the voice that came from the hooded man was low, almost a hiss. "We meet at last." The man pushed back his hood, and she found herself face to face with the Dark Lord himself. "I've been wanting a look at you for so long now" he continued, tilting his head to study her. "So like your mother, you are. Though, she's not really your mother is she?" Nissa swallowed hard. "What did you do to him?" she whispered not risking to take her eyes off of his. "Draco?" the Dark Lord asked finally looking down at Draco who was now sitting, his left arm still clutched to his body. "Draco has finally reached the age of acceptance, and has received his gift. Tell me my dear, are you ready for yours?" Nissa took an involuntary step back. "You marked him didn't you?" she whispered, her voice sounding incredulous. Draco had never made it a secret that he had hoped to join his father among the ranks of the Death Eaters, but Nissa had no idea it would be so soon. Lord Voldemort smiled at her, a sight that she would remember until the day she died, and he held out a hand to her. "Give me your hand Carnissa LeStrange, and I will give you power beyond your wildest dreams." Carnissa swallowed, but held out her hand to the Dark Lord. "I am not afraid" she said lowering her head.

"My Lord, please" the velvet voice coming from behind her made her head snap up. Lucius had come up silently behind her and was looking at Voldemort with pleading eyes. "She is not yet ready". Voldemort considered him silently for a moment. "She is of age" he said finally. "The choice is hers naturally, but I would have thought as you've given your son to my service, you would be honored to have her receive the same honor. I thought Lucius" he said with a sneer "that in your devotion to me, you would have presented them both". Voldemort looked between Nissa and Lucius for a moment. Something in their eyes must have given them away for Voldemort suddenly drew in a breath. "Ahh yes. I see" he whispered. "You would not have belong to me what already belongs to you".

"No, my Lord." Lucius said quickly, bowing his head. "There would be no greater honor brought to my family than to have our Carnissa join Bellatrix and I in your ranks. However, I ask my Lord, that you give me more time to prepare her for what will be expected of her".

"Very well Lucius. After all you have served me well these years. I will give you time to present her to me. But I must warn you, if you do not, I will come to claim her."

Lucius nodded. "Thank you my Lord".

"Did you mean that?" Nissa asked him later, after the other Death Eaters had left. "You would allow me to join him?" "Is that what you truly want?" Lucius asked his eyes searching hers. "I want to be with you" she whispered closing her eyes and placing her head on his chest. "Ah Nissa", Lucius said smiling "you already have my heart. It has been yours always. What more do I have to give?"


	6. Chapter 5: THE LETTER

CHAPTER 5: THE LETTER

The sound of breaking glass woke Nissa up out of a fitful sleep. She sat up, wondering what on Earth could be causing it. She slid out of bed, and grabbing her wand from its place under her pillow, started to follow the sound. It had been almost a month since Draco had received his mark, and he seemed to be more distant from her than he had ever been. Every time she had tried to talk to him, he wouldn't look at her. He seemed worried about something, but he didn't confide in her anymore, the way he once did. Nissa jumped slightly as another crash echoed in the house. She walked quietly down the stairs, and she saw, through the open door to Lucius' study that things were in an upheaval. Papers were everywhere, the desk was overturned, and broken glass littered the floor.

"Lucius?" she called out tentatively stepping into the chaos. What had happened in here? Crossing the room carefully, she saw him sitting on the floor leaning against the wall, a piece of paper in his hand. "Lucius, whats wrong? Have you been hurt?" she asked dropping to the floor beside him. Lucius said nothing, only passed the paper to her without looking at her. Nissa took the crumbled paper, and smoothed it against her leg.

_Lucius,_

_ I can no longer ignore what is happening. You promised me 13 years ago that it was done. You swore on your life that you were done with him. And now you've given our only son to him to be used. To be killed. I cannot forgive you, and I will not live with you. Please, if you have any love left for me at all, do not look for me. _

_Narcissa_

"I'm sorry" Nissa whispered, setting the paper down beside her. "I'm so sorry" Not knowing what else to do, Nissa started to rise. "I'll.. just…go" she whispered. "No, Carnissa please, just stay with me awhile?" Lucius asked looking up at her with tears still in his eyes. "Ok" she whispered, moving to him, and pulling his head down to rest on her chest.


	7. Chapter 6: Back To Hogwarts

CHAPTER 6: BACK TO HOGWARTS

Too soon it was time to go back to Hogwarts. Carnissa had never been more conflicted in her entire life. The first week after Narsissa left had been hard on the Malfoy men. She had offered whatever comfort she could, knowing it would never be enough. Now she was standing with Draco on Platform 9 ¾ waiting for the scarlet Hogwarts Express to come and take her away. Lucius stood next to them, sneering at the Muggle-borns that were waiting for the train as well. When it was finally time to board the train, Draco left them for the Slytherin compartment without a backwards glance. "Watch out for him" Lucius whispered. Nissa nodded, not sure if Draco was even going to be on speaking terms with her this year. "Take care of yourself" he added with a smile. "I'm sure I'll be seeing you soon". Nissa boarded the train puzzling over what he had said. They had not been intimate in that way since Narcissa left, although Lucius still kissed her when they were alone. Nissa thought it over as she headed towards the Slytherin compartment, sliding in next to Draco, and across from Pansy Parkinson. Pansy was a pug faced girl, with dark hair and an obsessive infatuation with Draco. Pansy glared at Nissa, but Nissa was too deep in her own thoughts to bother sniping at the other girl. She sighed, leaned her head against Draco and closed her eyes.

"What a waste of time this year is going to be" Draco said suddenly. "I mean, its not like we're going to have any use for Charms next year right?" "What are you talking about Draco?" Pansy asked leaning across the table to him. "We've still got another year of school after this one". "Things are changing" Draco told her in a whisper. "Can't you feel it?" Nissa shuddered as she thought about the implications of Draco's words.

Suddenly, there was a loud sound and the entire compartment was plunged into darkness. Nissa thought she heard someone climbing around on the luggage compartment over her head, but it was too dark to tell. "What was that?!" she heard someone shriek from a few seats over. "Instant darkness powder" she heard someone answer. "probably some first years' idea of a joke". Nissa looped her arm through Draco's as they waited for the compartment to clear out again.

"So what" Pansy's voice sounded quietly from in front of them. "Are you working for him then?" As Draco made to answer, Nissa squeezed his arm. Pressing her lips by his hear she whispered "I think there is someone else in here. Be careful what you say". Draco nodded and squeezed her hand. "I'm just saying Pansy, that I don't think I will be continuing my education at Hogwarts after this year".

The remainder of the trip passed by quickly, before she would have thought it possible, Carnissa realized they were slowing up in preparation to enter Hogesmeade station. Draco pulled Nissa close to his side and whispered into her hair "As soon as the train stops, get out of here. I want to see who our little eavesdropper is." Nissa nodded, "Be careful Draco" she whispered standing up and getting her messenger bag from the rack. Nissa waited for the rest of the Slytherin's in the compartment to leave before she shot one last look at Draco, pulled down the shade, and left.

Nissa sat in the Great Hall nervously playing with her spoon. Draco should have been back before now. What was taking him so long? Who was the eavesdropper? Nissa pushed up from the table, and started to exit when she saw Draco come strutting in with Filch on his heels. "Where have you been?!" she hissed as he came nearer. "Potter" was all he commented as he walked past her and into the Great Hall. Nissa's eyebrows drew together. What did Potter have to do with anything? Nissa ran a hand through her brown curls before realizing that Filch was still in the hallway staring at her. "What do you want?" she asked him haughtily. "One day" Filch replied rubbing his calloused hands together. "One day we will get a better Headmaster; one that knows what to do with troublesome wizards. And then I'll have my day! Just you wait!" "Oh bugger off!" Nissa exclaimed turning her back on him and walking back into the Great Hall.

"Potter?" she said the moment she was seated next to Draco. "What the hell does Potter have to do with anything?"

"HE was the eavesdropper" Draco replied taking a long drink of pumpkin juice. "He's got an invisibility cloak that he was hiding under. Good thing you said something or who knows what he would have heard!"

Nissa turned in her seat to glare at the Gryffindor table. As usual, Harry had his head together with Ron Weasley and Hermione Granger. How he could stand to be around them was beyond her, but then again, she couldn't understand how anyone could stand to be around Potter either. She sighed, turned back to her food, and caught her friend Ashley's smile from across the table. "Everything ok?" Ashley mouthed looking from Nissa to Draco and back again. Nissa smiled and shook her head. "Fine" she mouthed back as Dumbledore stood and began his yearly speech.

Nissa barely listened as Dumbledore went on about someone named Tom Riddle, and a new Professor named Slughorn. She clapped loudly with the rest of the Slytherins as Professor Snape was made the new Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher, but could not help noticing that Draco seemed preoccupied. "You ok?" she asked poking him in the ribs. "Yeah" he said without meeting her eyes. "You know you can talk to me right?" she said leaning her head against his shoulder. "About anything" she added. "Yes I know" Draco said with a hint of exasperation. Nissa sighed, but rose with the rest of the Slytherins as they were dismissed. Something was up with Draco, and she was going to find out what.


	8. Chapter 7: Death Eaters?

CHAPTER 7: Problems

The days seemed to fly by, and soon Nissa was buried underneath what seemed like an endless stack of homework. Nissa scowled down at the piece of parchment before her, a seemingly endless essay on the properties, effects and brewing of the Wolfsbane Potion. Annoyed, Nissa slammed her book shut and stuffed it, and her assignment into her back. Nissa looked around the mostly empty common room, Draco was nowhere to be found – as usual. Nissa sighed, and was about to head into her dormitory when she saw Pansy come in, tears on her face. Nissa smiled, she couldn't resist picking a fight with the girl, it was just too easy.

"Aw whats the matter Pansy?" she asked sweetly. "You and Draco have a row?" Nissa couldn't keep the small smile off her face. Everyone knew that Pansy was in love with Draco, had been since first term. "Bugger off LeStrange" Pansy spat throwing herself into an armchair. "Not my fault you're barking up the wrong tree" Nissa said, leaning back into her own chair. "Draco's made it quite clear which of us he prefers". At Pansy's anguished sob, Nissa laughed. There had never been anything romantic between her and Draco, in fact, she would bet that Draco had never seen her as anything but a sister, but Pansy didn't know that. And what Pansy didn't know made for hours of enjoyment. "I can't say that I blame you" Nissa continued studying her fingernails, "he is quite handsome isn't he? And who knows, you may have had a chance if him and I didn't live together. Must be hard for you leaving every break and knowing that I have him all to myself." A wicked smile played on Nissa's lips as she saw Pansy reach for her wand. "I wouldn't if I were you" she said pulling her own wand out and tapping it against the armrest. Pansy glared at her for a moment, before dropping her own wand back into the sleeve of her robes.

"Were you always such a bitch?" Pansy asked staring at Nissa "or did you learn it from your mother?"

"Ahhh my mother, nice comeback" Nissa said edging forward in her chair. "Is that the best you can do?"

Nissa made to rise out of her chair, but was distracted when the entrance to the common room flew open with a resounding bang. Nissa and Pansy both looked to the door in time to see David Bynes coming stumbling in with his longtime girlfriend Ashley Waters. "This room is occupied" Nissa began with a smile, she had been close to Ashley since first term, and understood now, why she and David were always off together. "Shove off Nis" David said bending over with his hands on his knees to catch his breath. "Death Eaters were spotted in Hogesmeade" he said finally. "Death Eaters?" Nissa said pushing up from her chair and coming over to stand in front of him "Are you sure?"

"Do I look daft to you?" he said meeting her gaze for the first time.

"But what on Earth were Death Eaters doing in Hogsmeade?" Pansy asked, her voice showing signs of fear.

"Looking for something I expect" Ashley said tossing her long hair over her shoulder and shooting a glance at Nissa. "Or someone." She added.

Nissa gulped. "You saw them?" she asked, a knot forming in her stomach.

"No. We overheard Professor McGonagall telling Professor Snape" Ashley said her eyes searching Nissa's face. "Evidently they were near enough to one of the passages into the castle that they were spotted by two of the Aurors posting as guards. There was a fight" she said watching Nissa's reaction carefully. "The Death Eaters were captured, but not before they killed one of the Aurors."

Nissa's face betrayed nothing even as the butterflies in her stomach fluttered uncontrollably. "Who?" she whispered. She knew that Ashley would automatically assume she was worried for Bellatrix, but if she were being honest with herself, Nissa's last concern was for the woman who had raised her.

"No one knows" Ashley replied softly. "I'm sorry Nissa, I don't know if your mother was there or not"

Turning on her heel, Nissa rushed to her discarded bag. She grabbed a piece of parchment and a quill from it and hastily scribbled

_"Lucius,_

_I've just received word that there was an attack in Hogsmeade. Is everyone ok?_

- _Nissa"_

Nissa hurried from the common room and up to the Owlery, Ashley on her heels. She pushed into the room and grabbed her owl, a gift from Lucius last year on her birthday. "Take this to Lucius" she said tying the parchment to the owl's outstretched leg. "If you can't find him, take it to Bellatrix" she whispered too low for Ashley to hear.

"How would he know if your mother has been captured?" Ashley asked curiously watching Nissa send the owl off. "His wife is her sister. I expect he'd be told wouldn't he?" she responded not meeting Ashley's eyes. "But you said everyone" Ashley pointed out. "What other Death Eaters do you know of?" she asked quietly, her eyes showing more understanding than her question had let on to. "Well my father for one" Nissa said, the first hints of frustration showing. "He was locked up for killing Muggles" she said without thinking. She saw Ashley flinch, and remembered too late that she was Muggle-born. "I'm sorry Ashley" Nissa said reaching for her friend. "Don't be" Ashley said. "Its not your fault. Its just the way things were…."

Nissa stood with a comforting arm around Ashley for several minutes watching the skies from the Owlery. "Well I suppose we ought to be getting back huh?" she said in what she hoped was a lighter tone. "It will take awhile in any case for the letter to even get to Malfoy Manor."

Nissa took Ashley's hand lightly and the pair descended the stone steps and headed back to their common room in silence.

The next morning, Nissa was more irritable than usual. She hadn't slept well, her dreams had kept circling to images of Lucius in Hogsmeade. Of Lucius being captured and taken to Azkabhan. Nissa had tossed, and turned, and woke so much during the night, that when she went down to the Great Hall for breakfast, it seemed that she hadn't slept at all. She sat, head propped up on her elbows, toying idly with her spoon when the Morning post owls arrived.

"That looks like Jupiter" Draco said suddenly jarring Nissa with his elbow. Nissa looked up, and sure enough, her owl was coming down with the rest of them. Nissa's heart beat in double time as she took the parchment from the owl's leg and gave it an affectionate scratch on the neck.

"Aren't you going to open it?" Draco asked curiously watching her intently. "Not here" Nissa said aware that more people were looking at her. "I sent an owl to my Mother last night" she lied easily. "Obviously this is her reply and I'd rather the entire hall not know my business". Nissa tucked the parchment into her robes, and filled her plate quickly with bacon and eggs. After forcing down as much of it as she could stand, she rose from the table, and ran a hand down Draco's back. "I've got a free period this morning" she said softly. "I'll see you later?"

At Draco's nod, Nissa slipped quietly out of the Great Hall. She had only taken a few steps when she pulled the parchment from her pocket. Unrolling it quickly she read

_"Carnissa,_

_ Everyone is fine. Make sure you can say the same. My thoughts are with you always._

- _Lucius" _

Nissa sighed, and leaned against the cold stone wall. So he and her mother were fine. That was a huge relief, but it still didn't answer her most burning question. "What were Death Eaters doing so close to Hogwarts?"


	9. Chapter 8: New Old Hogwarts

CHAPTER 8: New (Old) Hogwarts

Two weeks had passed since the attacks in Hogsmeade. For Nissa, they were two of the longest weeks in her life. It seemed every time she turned around, new rules were being passed and posted in their common room. Nissa sighed as she came down the stairs of her dormitory noticing that a small crowd had gathered once again, around the bulletin board. 'What now?' she wondered making her way over to read the postings.

**By Order of The Headmaster:**

No student shall wander the castle grounds alone. If you wish to be outside, you must be accompanied by at least one other person be it student or Professor.

All students must be in their common rooms by 9pm every night.

No student may be outside the castle walls after 7pm. Astronomy classes will be moved in accordance with this.

All students will alert their Heads of House if they notice ANYONE acting suspiciously.

Under no circumstances are you to approach someone you do not recognize. You must immediately seek safety and alert a Professor.

Underneath the list of rules there had been added a new note scribbled in the hasty handwriting of their Head of House

"_Any student caught disobeying these rules will have to deal with me personally. I suggest you NOT try it."_

Nissa smiled to herself. He may as well have written 'Carnissa LeStrange I will be keeping an extra close eye on you especially' she thought as the dark Professor had been doing just that as of late. She wondered if he was taking it upon himself to make sure she was staying on the straight and narrow, or if someone had asked him to do it. It was no secret that she had a tendency to break the rules, she was after all, her mother's child. But she wasn't especially worried about the Death Eaters. They wouldn't dare touch her, not with the lot of them knowing the kind of wrath Bellatrix was capable of.

"You look deep in thought" Danielle commented coming up behind her friend and startling her. "Just thinking" Nissa admitted.

"It makes it more real doesn't it?" Danielle said with a nod to the posts on the board.

"Yeah, it does" Nissa agreed. "But honestly, I think they are taking it a bit overboard. I doubt half of us would recognize Ministry employees if they came for an inspection."

Danielle laughed. "You're right in that" she said pulling Nissa away from the board. "But its more than that isn't it? I mean if they were determined to get at us, or get in for that matter, I'm sure they would."

Nissa stared at her friend. Danielle's parents were not, as far as she knew, supporters of the Dark Lord, and yet sometimes she seemed to know more than she should about a lot of things. Instead of answering, Nissa only nodded. "I suppose you're right" she said fidgeting a bit. "But still I wonder what they were doing in Hogsmeade in the first place."

"You really have no idea?" Danielle whispered

"No" Nissa exhaled.

"Well I suppose their intention will become clear soon enough" Danielle said pulling Nissa's hand gently. "Come on, lets get to class"

Nissa sat her classes only half paying attention. As a result, she managed to not only cause her potion to go horribly wrong, but transfigured her teapot into a toad rather than the rat she was supposed to be turning it into. 'I wonder what else could go wrong' she muttered to herself as she walked the corridor to her double Defense Against the Dark Arts Class. As usual, Professor Snape did not disappoint, calling to her as she prepared to leave the classroom for supper.

"Miss LeStrange" he began looking down his nose at her. "I wanted to remind you personally about the new rules that are in effect" he said silkily watching her face for anything that would give her away.

"I've seen them Professor" she said with something close to a sneer on her face.

"Then I assume you also saw my note that was added this morning?" he asked staring hard into her eyes.

"Yes sir, I have" Nissa answered truthfully. "I don't know why you're singling me out, I've been following the rules… for once" she added with a smile and a toss of her hair.

"You may have, but Draco has not. I expect you to speak to him on this matter. And while you're at it, impress upon him the importance of him attending his lessons."

Nissa's head jerked a bit at his comments. "What Draco does, or does not do is none of my business Sir" she said an edge of defiance slipping into her voice.

"But you know where he is, what he is doing don't you Miss LeStrange?" Snape pressed hovering over her. "He tells you everything"

"No, I'm afraid I don't – and he doesn't." Nissa said curling her lip. "And if that is all – Professor, I'd like to go to supper now."

Without waiting for a response, Nissa turned on her heel and strode out of the classroom, a piece of parchment clutched in her hand, and the Professor staring after her.


	10. Chapter 9: Forever

CHAPTER: Forever

Nissa looked over her shoulder for what seemed like the hundredth time. She knew she was facing serious trouble if she got caught for being outside the castle past curfew, but she was likely to get in more trouble for the fact that she was heading away from the castle rather than towards it. Bending down, Nissa grabbed a small pebble and carried it with her. She had practiced this move so many times now; it was like second nature to her. Nissa tossed the pebble in the air and used her wand to make it fly through the air hitting the knot on the Whomping Willow so that it would hold still long enough for her to slip into the passage at the base. Once she had slipped down into the narrow passage, she set off at a run. She had received the owl that morning, but had had no luck in getting past Professor Snape. Because of him, she was running late. She saw a dim light up ahead, and pressed on. Soon she came through the passage and into an old bedroom. It was three years ago when she had discovered the passage between the Whomping Willow near Hogwarts and the Shrieking Shack in Hogesmeade.

"Lucius" she whispered into the darkness. She had taken two steps into the room when she felt a pair of strong arms come around her. She might have been scared, if she hadn't recognized the scent. Lucius had a very distinct cologne that he wore constantly, so it was easy for her to know it was him. She turned into his arms with a smile.

"Oh how I've missed you!" she cried throwing her arms around his neck and kissing him passionately. "Ever since some of the Death Eaters were spotted in Hogesmeade, security at the castle has been doubled. I almost didn't think I would make it out here. What are you doing out this way?" she asked curiously. "I am on an ….. errand" Lucius replied quietly. "An errand?" Nissa questioned before she became aware that he was clothed in the black leather suit of the Death Eaters. "Oh… I see" she said pulling back slightly. "You're on an errand for him."

"Yes" Lucius said with a sigh. Now that Voldemort was quickly on the rise back to power, he required a more active role from his Death Eaters. Lucius knew that Nissa was worried that something would happen to him. He was just as worried that something would happen to her. "Its nothing" he breathed into her hair. "I have you now and that is all that I care about".

"What is he planning?" she asked finally. "Voldemort"

"Nothing you need worry about love" Lucius said brining his lips to hers hoping it would distract her from the fifty questions he knew must be on her mind.

"Look at me Lucius." Nissa said quietly "Look me in the eye and tell me I have nothing to fear"

"I won't let him touch you Carnissa" Lucius said quietly. "He will not take you from me too"

Nissa laughed bitterly. "I am NOT your property Lucius Malfoy" Nissa started to turn, but was stopped when Lucius grabbed her and spun her back around to face him. "I do not to pretend to know the Dark Lord's mind" he began staring at her intently. "He sends me here to watch. To listen. To find out what Dumbledore is doing when he is away from the castle. He is using Draco to punish me, he does not believe that he will accomplish the task that he has set before him. Even I have my fears that he will not be able to fix that blasted thing" Lucius drank deeply. "He wants you too you know. The Dark Lord. He wants your skills, your quick mind"

"I'm not scared of him" Nissa said quietly walking towards the bed. "I'm scared that he's going to take you from me. Don't you see? You said it yourself, he wants me. And saying no is not an option. He'll hurt you to get to me won't he?" Carnissa watched Lucius, her stomach turning in fear and fresh tears spilling over.

Lucius crossed to her quickly, and took Nissa in his arms. "Don't cry..Nissa please"

"I can't help it" Nissa stammered. "You have to take me to him. To Voldemort. I'll offer him my servitude. I'll do whatever he asks of me. But I cannot continue to sit in the castle and wonder what is happening. I can't go about my life wondering if you're ok. Wondering when I see you, if it will be the last time. I will join him Lucius. Willingly. If it means that he won't go looking to use you to convince me."

Lucius stared at Carnissa, unable to respond. "I won't allow it" he said finally. "Carnissa" he exhaled deeply. "He is preparing for his second coming. Anyone who stands in his way will be slaughtered. No one is safe anymore. His first step is to place as many of Hogwarts teachers under the Imperius Curse as he can. He' working on infiltrating the ministry. He's looking to recruit followers, he doesn't care how old they are. Those associated with the Dark Lord often meet violent ends, that is if they don't end up in Azkabhan. I won't bring you into that."

"And which will be for you?" she asked. Shaking her head, Carnissa pushed away from him. "I knew this was a mistake" she crossed to the door, had her hand on the knob before she heard Lucius ask quietly "you regret this?". Carnissa swallowed once. "Yes"

Lucius said nothing. Carnissa closed her eyes and leaned her head against the door. She had to count to 10 before she was sure should could speak. "I was stupid to think that we would have a future together. Stupid to give my heart to you when I knew it was only a matter of time before it got broken." She turned only when she heard Lucius' soft laughter coming from the other side of the room. "A future with me?" he mused. "You mean to tell me that you would have me? I'm much too old for you Carnissa. And I'm not a proper suitor. I've killed people. And many for no other reason that I was ordered to do so. My own wife left me because I couldn't see past the Dark Lords promises. What kind of man would I make for you?" Nissa crossed the room, and sat beside him once again. "I could care less what you've done Lucius. I never expected to feel this strongly for anyone, much less for you. But now that I have, I know that I will never love another the same way." she said quietly watching him.

"Then isn't it enough?" he asked reaching out to brush her hair from her face. "Isn't it enough that we have each other for however long?" "For now" Nissa agreed with a small smile. 

Later, Nissa watched as he slipped back into what she thought of as his armor. What a difference it made in a man she mused when he was wearing leather instead of silk. She rose from the bed, and dressed slowly herself, not wanting to admit that their time together was over already. If it were up to her, she would stay the night with him. She wanted the feel of his arms around her while she slept. She wanted the first thing she saw in the morning to be his face. She wanted it badly, and knew it was impossible. "You'll go now won't you? For your mission?" she asked already knowing the answer. "Yes. I'll meet with Yaxley and Alecto Carrow here within the hour. Its nothing" he said reading the worry in her eyes. "I'll be fine". "I know" she replied attempting to smile. "But I'll still worry. You'll go and do what you must, and then you'll come back to me the way you always do."

"I'll love you forever" Lucius said pulling her once more to his chest. "Until the last breath" she agreed with a sigh. "Until my very last breath".


	11. Chapter 10: Sectumsempra

SECTUMSEMPRA

The students sat in the Great Hall with anxious expressions. It wasn't like Dumbledore to call everyone out of class for an announcement. Nissa chewed on her lip as she watched the other students. Whatever this was, it couldn't be good.

"Ladies and Gentleman if I may have your attention please" Dumbledore's voice boomed through the hall. "All Hogesmeade visits have been cancelled until further notice. Furthermore, I feel it is imperative to remind you all that students are not allowed to be outside of the castle after 7pm and must travel in pairs at all time. As your Headmaster, I must press upon you the severity of the dangerous times in which we live. Last night, the Dark Mark was seen above Hogemeade village."

Nissa's eyes widened, and she drew in a sharp breath. 'Had Lucius done that?' she thought as a shiver passed through her. Beside her, she felt Draco stiffen, and saw his hands were clenched in fists under the table. "Draco?" she whispered, but he just shook his head. As she watched, Draco stood up and stalked out of the Great Hall. Nissa rose to follow, but felt a tug on her robes. "Leave him be" Danielle whispered. "He'll come to you when he's ready." Nissa was about to agree when she saw Harry Potter leave his spot at Gryffindor table and head out in the same direction. Nissa had never trusted Harry, bad things seemed to happen whenever he was around. Nissa nodded towards his retreating back before whispering to Danielle 'I'll leave Draco be, but I'm going to keep an eye on that one".

Nissa slipped quietly out of the Great Hall in search of where Harry had gone. She started off in the most likely direction when she heard a commotion coming from Moaning Myrtle's bathroom. She opened the door, and barely missed getting hit with a flying hex. Quickly, she darted around one of the stalls and looked underneath. There were two sets of feet in there, two people, she mused. But what on Earth were they dueling about? Nissa was about to call out and make her presence known when she heard the unmistakable voice of Harry Potter. "You set that mark didn't you? You killed those people!"

"No" the other voice said. "It wasn't me. I wasn't there". It was Draco she realized.

"If it wasn't you, it must have been your dear old dad. Everyone knows he's a –" "SHUT UP ABOUT MY FATHER POTTER!" Draco shouted suddenly raising his wand. Draco had always been good at hexes, but this time, Harry was faster "Sectumsempra" he yelled, and the room fell silent. Cautiously, Nissa stepped around from her hiding place, and saw an image that would stay with her the rest of her life. Draco laying on the wet floor, blood soaking the front of his shirt and staining the water red. Harry stood speechless over him, having obviously not known what the curse was when he used it. "CRUCIO!" Nissa yelled and watched Harry collapse on the floor with some satisfaction.

"Miss LeStrange!" Nissa jumped at the sound of Severus Snape coming from behind her. She whirled on him, ready to curse him too, but he pushed past her and knelt at Draco's side. He ran his wand over Draco's wounds and murmured something, too low for Nissa to hear, but as she watched the wounds began to heal. "Where did you learn that spell Potter?" Snape asked menacingly. "In… a book… in the library" Harry stammered. "Do not lie to me Potter" Snape spit out. Go get me your school books. ALL OF THEM." As Harry rushed out of the bathroom, Snape looked at Nissa as if realizing she was still there. "Get out of here Miss LeStrange. Go and get Madame Pomfrey. Quickly"

"Are you sure you're alright?" Nissa asked hovering over Draco's bed in the infirmary. "Yes" Draco said wearily "For the hundredth time. Yes". "I was so scared for you" Nissa admitted surprising them both by sitting on the edge of his bed, and throwing her arms around him. "I thought I was too late". Draco attempted a weak smile "Its going to take more than Potter to end me". Draco patted Nissa on the back, comforted by the feel of her in his arms.


	12. Chapter 11: Room of Requirement

CHAPTER: ROOM OF REQUIREMENT

**Author's Note:** This chapter was written with the help of the lovely Sabrina.

Nissa was agitated. She hadn't been able to corner Draco about what he was doing, and she was worried as he looked more anxious by the day. She tried in vain to catch him alone, but since his run in with the Potter brat, he seemed to have disappeared from the castle altogether for long periods of time. What she needed was to get him alone and make him lay it all out for her. She knew from bits of overheard conversation that he was trying to fix something… and she knew it was in the Room of Requirement.

Pacing the hallway she thought "I need to see what Draco is working on". After the third pass, the door appeared and Nissa quickly stepped through. Inside was completely different from the last time she had been in here. Instead of the plush couches and chairs, it seemed that every available space was covered with stuff. Textbooks, birdcages, you name it. She followed a path through the stuff surprised when she spotted Draco standing in front of a large cabinet looking irate. She watched him for a moment smiling slightly to herself when she heard him mutter ""I should find someone else to shove in there this time...Blast it all"

"No luck then?" she asked coming up behind him.

Draco screeched in shock and whirled around to face her "Bloody Hell" he exclaimed. "How the Hell did you get in here Nissa?" 

Nissa laughed. It was so rare to catch Draco unaware and even rarer to actually startle him.

"I was talking to Pansy earlier, and she mentioned she couldn't find you anywhere, so I figured you had to be here. After that it was just a matter of walking by and thinking "I need to see Draco" she lied. Nissa tilted her head to the side as she studied the cabinet. "Don't they have one of these at Borgin & Burkes? Whats it supposed to do?"

Draco glared at Nissa but couldn't keep the smile off of his face, her laugh was so genuine and carried such a feeling of home, just the sound seemed to lift his mood a bit.

"I've, been avoiding Pansy, I don't think she really understands that this is more then a game now, more then just picking on mudbloods and winning house points. She wants things to be like last year and they can't, and I...I just can't handle her need to be everywhere I am" Breathing deeply Draco tried to regain his composure Pansy was becoming a sore spot with him.

"Yes the twin of this cabinet is at Borgin & Burkes, when working properly items placed in one cabinet will essentially Apparate inside the other. But this one is broken you will apparate but you won't go to the other cabinet"

Sighing loudly Draco continued "I've tried a number of ways to fix it but nothing seems to be working and I don't want to get in it again, last time I tried, well all I'll say is that at least I didn't end up in the u-bend of a toilet"

Nissa watched Draco as she absorbed everything he had told her. "You ended up in the u-bend before?" she asked trying to hide a smile. When Draco merely continued to glare at her, she crossed to him, wrapped her arms around him and kissed his cheek.

"We'll figure it out. Don't worry. Have you done anything more to it since the last time? Do you want me to get in?"

Draco glared and reddened slightly when Nissa kissed him. "No, that was Montague last year, remember? No, I just keep ending up in that girls bathroom on the second floor, that ghost simpers worse then Pansy."

Sighing Draco moved to the door of the cabinet again

"I'm not sure why it won't work, it doesn't appear to be broken, and I honestly don't want you to go in there, I'm not risking you too."

Banging his head against the cabinet Draco's frustration seemed to be getting the better of him.

"Nissa, Honestly, I don't want to involve you and I think this goes deeper then you understand"

Nissa smiled slightly at Draco's comment about not risking her. "I'm flattered that you care so much" she said with a small smile. "But its my risk to take isn't it? I told you that I would help you regardless of the outcome, and I will. You're my better half in that brother-I've-always-wanted kind of way, and I'm not going to let you risk your neck alone."

Nissa walked around to the back of the cabinet, and ran her hands down it and over it. She walked back and peered inside. He was absolutely right, not a crack on it. She sighed once before turning back to him.

"We're already in too deep Draco, whats an inch or two more? I know more than you think.... one overhears things.... although I haven't yet figured out what you're supposed to do with it once its been fixed." Nissa paused, watching Draco. She really did love him, just not in the right way. She smiled again "But the gloves are off. The Death Eaters are risking getting into Hogwarts, and that means the Dark Lord is planning something big. Pretty soon loyalties are going to be questioned."

Nissa stepped into the cabinet. "And just so you and I are clear, My loyalties are to the Malfoy Family. Whether that damns me or not.

Growling an oath Draco lunged forward and yanked Nissa out of the cabinet....

"I said No!" He yelled at her, grabbing her by the shoulders and shaking her. "Don't you get it? I don't know where you will end up if you get in there! you could even be trapped somewhere I won't let that happen for a number of reasons."

Suddenly Draco became aware of the look on Nissa's face and released his grip on her shoulders

"I'm sorry Nissa, I didn't mean to hurt you. That cabinet scares me in so many different ways, and seeing you standing in it shook me badly...you may think its your risk to take but as its on my behalf that you would take it I cannot and will not allow you to take it."

Draco balled his hands tightly against his sides in an attempt to stop them from trembling noticeably.

"You are right, we are already in too deep, but its going to get deeper yet, I'm sure loyalties are already being questioned, and I'd be willing to believe that a number of us may be rethinking previous loyalties before this is even half started."

Interpreting Nissa's look and heading off her protests before she could voice them he continued. "No, no, I'm not meaning you are or that you should, just that we may all be surprised by the way this all turns out."

Draco stalked back to the cabinet and peered inside as if he might suddenly be able to see what was wrong with it "what we need is a way to test this without risking your neck or mine."

Nissa stood staring at Draco thoroughly shocked. Never before had he been that rough with her. Absently she rubbed her arms where he had grabbed hold of them. 'This must be worse than I thought' she mused. Nissa watched Draco for several moments, emotions raw within her.

"Don't you realize that I LOVE you?" she demanded taking them both by surprise. "Not..... Not that way I mean" she said shaking her head slowly as she was frightened she would make him close himself off. "I'm scared for you Draco. I'm scared of what it is you're supposed to be doing. I'm scared of the rumors that are flying around the corridors, I'm bloody scared I'm going to lose everyone that I love and I'm powerless to stop it! You are one of two people that know me inside and out. What am I going to do if I lose you?"

Nissa stomped past Draco and grabbed the first thing she saw - an old vase from the looks of it - and heaved it as far as she could. The shattering of the glass did little to calm her nerves, and she was left shaking almost as badly as he was.

Nissa paused when she heard Draco say _"what we need is a way to test this without risking your neck or mine."_ "Does it have to be a living thing?" she wondered aloud. "Or can we send a piece of parchment asking for a response if it gets through?" 

Draco was stunned at his visceral reaction to Nissa telling him she loved him, and even more so by the slight sting of disappointment when she clarified her meaning.  
He found himself irritated and frustrated, both with himself and her for the displays of temper and frustration.

Heard Nissa ask "Does it have to be a living thing?" and for a moment was confused to her meaning, she seemed to be thinking aloud, but her question sparked an idea.

"Honestly I don't know enough about it to speculate what makes it work, I've not thought about sending something through as opposed to someone." Draco seemed to consider the idea for a while.

"I'd rather try your idea then have you actually try to transport yourself in that damnable thing, Let's go get some parchment and a quill and at least try it"

Nissa rummaged around the stacks of junk that were laying around the room until she came up with a scrap of parchment and a quill. "Here she said" setting the objects on the table in front of him. "It had better be your handwriting as no one else knows I'm helping you"

Nissa watched as Draco scribbled a couple lines on the parchment, and stuck them both inside the cabinet. She saw the worry in his eyes, the emotion on his face - things he normally kept hidden from everyone. Truth be told, she didn't think she had ever seen Draco look vulnerable before. Her heart broke for him. Watching him slowly, she walked over and wrapped her arms around him, laying her head against his shoulder.

"Its going to work out" she said firmly. "We have to believe that, or we've got nothing worth fighting for". Nissa raised her head a bit so she could look at him. "No matter what. Its you and me now. Maybe it always has been."

Laying her head back to his shoulder, she closed her eyes. Nissa was comforted in the closeness between them, confused as to the emotions running through her, and above all, feeling guilty that she should be held like this by Draco, when she so desperately missed his father.

As Draco's arms instinctively came around her, he found himself surprised at the sudden desires running through him. He breathed in the scent of her, and closed his eyes. He had known Nissa as long as he could remember, and had loved her the way a boy does when he's young. But that was another lifetime ago it seemed, and Nissa had made it clear that she didn't see him that way. But what if she could? Draco pulled away from her slightly so that he could look at her. The way her hair shown under the lights, the way her green eyes did not look away from his. Draco's lips pulled slightly at the corners, and he lowered his head. She was right, they were already in over their heads, what more could happen? Draco's lips were an inch from hers when the smell of smoke reached them. Draco's head jerked up and he looked to the cabinet, where the large quantities of smoke seemed to be issuing.

Moving Nissa aside he strode to the doors of the cabinet and flung them open. More smoke billowed out... sitting on the floor of the cabinet was a half charred piece of parchment and a melted quill, however the note was not the one Draco had written, though it was mostly illegible due to the burning Draco could make out the last bit of writing....

"..waiting further instruction. Yours in Service "

Draco crumpled the parchment.

"I don't know if this is better or worse then before, it works for sending parchment out but caught fire on the way back through...." Draco continued to stare into the cabinete "this is no good" he mumbled, Nissa knew he was talking to himself "no good at all, I don't need to know that things can get out of Hogwarts I need to know they can get in."

Nissa looked at the parchment over Draco's shoulder. "Well this is a step more than before. At least we know it GOT there in one piece.

Nissa exhaled when Draco was talking to himself about needing to get "them" into the castle. "So thats what it is then?" she said half to him and half to herself. "You're trying to get the Death Eaters in."

Nissa sat on the edge of a table swinging her legs back and forth. "I spoke to your Father you know... shortly after you got your mark. I wanted to join you, but he won't allow it." Nisa pursed her lips as she studied him, pouting a little bit. "How come you get to and I don't?"

Draco didn't realize he'd spoken aloud until Nissa's asked if he was trying to get Death Eaters into the castle, His head shot up and he whirled on her.

Get to? how come I _get to_??? you are mad Nissa, do you think this is fun? do I look like I'm enjoying this? Did Father tell you WHY I 'get to' do this? Did he tell you that I am expected to fail?"

Balling his fists at his sides Draco strode up and down the room in front of the table Nissa was sitting on, He was breathing deeply and trying to regain his composure.

He whirled on her again, and in a deathly quiet whisper he told her "This is not an honor Nissa. This is a death warrant, but if its my own that I'm signing or another's I don't know."

Nissa looked at him, the ghost of a smile appearing on her lips while she tapped a finger against them.

"Am I mad?" she asked titling her head to the side. "Well I suppose I'd have to be wouldn't I? Raised by Bellatrix, trained by Lucius" she sighed. "Its a moot point anyway isn't it? I mean its only a matter of time before I'm forced to join anyway. You don't honestly think I'm going to be allowed to stay with your family and NOT be made one do you?"

Nissa watched Draco pace back and forth in front of her. She wasn't lost on the fact that he looked remarkably like his father when he was angry. Nissa smiled to herself, knowing how Draco would argue that fact.

"No, actually, your father didn't tell me anything." she said as he finally whirled to face her. "Not an honor?" she laughed bitterly "Don't let my mother hear you talk like that. She'll try to hang you for treason". Nissa looked at him - really looked at him for a moment, nothing in the room but the sounds of their breathing. "Death warrant?" she breathed at last. "Draco, he's not going to kill you. You are not going to fail.. and even if you do, I'm not going to stand by and let him hurt you. You're one of two people that ever gave a damn what happened to me. If I have to face him myself, so be it. But he will not take you from me."

Draco stopped pacing, taken aback by Nissa's bold statement. "You think that I would allow you to stand in front of me?" he asked taking a step towards her. "Do you really think that I care so little for you that I would hide behind you?" Draco advanced on Nissa, oblivious to the fact that her eyes had widened, and her legs had stopped swinging. Draco moved to stand directly in front of her, slapping his hands on the desk on either side of her. "You are MAD if you think that" he said staring at her, his eyes alive with fire.

Nissa instinctively leaned back away from Draco. The look in his eyes had scared her. "I'm not going to give you the choice Draco" she said quietly.

The pair stared at each other for a moment, before Nissa broke the silence. "What are you thinking about?" she whispered finally.

"This" Draco said leaning down and kissing her softly.


	13. Chapter 12: Visit to Hogsmeade

CHAPTER: Hogsmeade

**Author's Note:** This chapter was written with the help of my dear friends Amanda and Syana.

The first visit to Hogsmeade village took place on a brisk Saturday. Nissa woke early, and was surprised to see a message from the Headmaster had been added to the bulletin board in the common room:

**ATTENTION ALL STUDENTS FOURTH YEAR & ABOVE:**

If you wish to spend the day in Hogsmeade, please find a buddy and bring your permission slips to the front hall between 8am and 11am. Remember, you must remain in pairs or groups at all times and you must have a permission slip that has been signed by your parent or legal guardian.

"Yo Nis!" Danielle called waving a piece of parchment at her. "Wanna go with me?" Nissa laughed. "Hell yeah" she said pulling her own permission slip out of her back pocket, "Lets get out of here for awhile!"

Nissa and Danielle made their way to the front doors where they handed Professor McGonagall their slips. Linking arms the way they usually did, the pair started down the long path that lead away from the castle and to the village. "Are you looking forward to the Ball?" Danielle asked as they strolled along. "Not really" Nissa admitted honestly. "I haven't been asked by anyone, and truth be told, there isn't anyone I really want to go with." Nissa shielded her eyes against the bright sunlight as she glanced over at her friend. "What about you?"

"I'm going with Blaise" Danielle said with a sheepish smile. "He asked me last night"

Nissa's eyebrows arched "Really? You and Blaise huh?" At her friends deep blush and embarrassed laugh Nissa smiled "No, I'm happy for you.. just surprised that's all. You never seemed interested in him before"

"Well, I was surprised to be honest" Danielle said pushing a strand of dark hair out of her face. "But I'm really glad he did, I've liked him since last year"

Nissa sighed. "It seems like everyone is pairing off this year" she said looking down the path ahead of them.

"What about you and Draco?" Danielle asked quietly. "I mean, everyone has always thought… maybe this is the year?"

Nissa laughed bitterly thinking of the kiss they had shared the night before, and her feelings for the elder Malfoy. "No, I don't think so." She said wistfully. How much easier would her life be if she did love Draco? She wouldn't have to sneak around anymore, she would have someone there whenever she needed them. She wouldn't have to hide her feelings for him, she could feel his arms around her anytime... Nissa shook her head trying to clear the thoughts from them. It wasn't fair to Draco she reminded herself. She couldn't love him the right way. She knew that.

"What's the matter Niss?" Danielle asked breaking into her thoughts.

"Nothing…just thinking" Nissa admitted honestly. She trusted Danielle with everything, and yet, she couldn't bring herself to tell one of her closest friends what was on her mind.

Danielle laughed. "He's not that bad you know" she said referring to Draco. "All the girls think he's quite a catch, but they're all scared of you" she teased her friend playfully. "But you're right" she added catching sight of a couple of students a little ways ahead of them holding hands. "Everyone seems to be pairing off this year, even Longbottom has got himself a girlfriend"

"Longbottom?!?" Nissa asked looking up and catching sight of the pair ahead of them. "Who would be stupid enough to date Longbottom?!?"

"It looks like that blond girl from Ravenclaw" Danielle said "I saw him hanging round with her recently."

Nissa made a sound that might have been a gag before she smiled mischievously "Hey Danielle" she said "Want to see Neville eat dirt?"

Nissa grinned and slid her wand out from her messenger bag. Pointing it at Neville she whispered something too low for Danielle to hear. Up ahead, as they walked Neville's feet became tangled together and with a squeal, he fell face first into the dirt, managing to catch himself on his hands, and not take his girlfriend down with him.

Nissa giggled, and slowed their pace down so not to seem suspicious.

Danielle covered her mouth, trying to stifle her giggles.

"You are horrible," she giggled. "Wonderful, but horrible," she grinned. 

The pair walked right past Neville who was muttering something to his girlfriend about being "clumsy" while shooting glances at Nissa. Walking into The Three Boomsticks, Nissa grabbed a table in the back while Danielle went to get Butterbeers. She watched, a cruel smile on her face as Neville entered a short time later, his pretty girlfriend on his arm. Nissa kept an eye on them as she enjoyed her butterbeer and the occasional conversation with Danielle. Finally, she saw Neville stand up and kiss the top of the girls head before heading off in the direction of the bathroom.

Nissa smiled slightly, and it was not a gentle one. "I'll be right back Danielle" she said squeezing the other girls hand. "Unless you'd like to come along" she nodded in the direction of the blond Hufflepuff sitting with a smile on her face.

Danielle shook her head. "I'm out of this one, Niss, but please be careful." She looked pleadingly at her friend. "Don't do anything too drastic." 

Nissa sauntered over to where the blond Hufflepuff was sitting with a smile on her face.

"So.... you and Longbottom huh?" she whispered casually, almost friendly. "The beauty and the geek - isn't that cute" she added twirling a lock of the girls' hair around her finger. Nissa studied the girl for a moment. "You really shouldn't get use to having him around though. Neville just isn't someone who gets lucky - the people around him tend to get hurt. Take his mum and dad for instance......" Nissa trailed off watching the girls eyes widen. "Oh, didn't he tell you?" she asked innocently, a cold glint in her green eyes.

...Carnissa..." the girl murmured, shying away as Nissa started to play with her hair. She only liked that when Neville did it. Carnissa doing it seemed wrong and made her uncomfortable. When the girl mentioned Neville, she nodded slowly, her lips parting to respond but the Slytherin girl kept talking. Sarah's eyes steadily widened with each word. She nervously looked towards the bar to see that Neville wasn't there, and swallowed hard.

At Nissa's statement about his parents, her head jerked back towards her. "...no, he hasn't told me about them..." she whispered, shrinking back into her chair. Something felt wrong here. She suddenly wanted to get up and run away from this girl. "...but Neville won't hurt me..."

"No" Carnissa agreed shaking her head "Neville wouldn't hurt you. Boys got no spine, and wouldn't have the stomach to hurt a fly" she smiled, looking very much like a cat when it plays with a mouse.

"Bellatrix Lestrange tortured Neville's parents into insanity" she told her in an expressionless voice, she could have been talking about the weather for all the emotion in her voice. "If Neville isn't careful about whose business he mettles in, he may end up going the same way as them" she smiled at Sarah, leaning over so she was eye to eye with the girl, her pendent swinging out from her shirt. "Now you seem like a bright girl - choose your battles, and remember, if the Death Eaters come to call, precious Neville won't be able to save you". Nissa winked at the girl and stood back watching her with interest.

Sarah's eyes were like round blue saucers as she stared up at Carnissa in horror. Had she just threatened Neville in a roundabout way? And his poor parents - she had never known that about him. But to know that he was still a kind-hearted and level-headed person after that...

"...you're a cruel girl, Carnissa Lestrange..." she whispered after a moment of silence, her normally cheerful voice soft and shaking. "Just like that crazy mother of yours..."

Her eyes fell to the pendant hanging from Nissa's neck and took a deep breath, trying to calm her nerves. "...you just can't stand the fact that he'll always be a better person that you."

Nissa laughed, a genuine laugh when Sarah told her she was just like her 'Crazy Mother'

"You have no idea" she said, her voice a sweet whisper again. "Neville? A better person than me? He'll NEVER -" Nissa stopped short as she saw Neville making his way over to them, a look of fury on his normally quiet face.

"Oi! LeStrange!" he called out making his way over to them. "Get away from her!" Neville set the butterbeers down on the table, and knelt next to Sarah "Are you ok honey?" he asked running his hand over the top of her head. At her slight nod he stood up and was toe to toe with his enemy. "I don't know what you think you're playing at LeStrange" he sneered sounding more brave than he actually felt. "But you WILL leave us alone otherwise I WILL tell Dumbledore EXACTLY what I know about you" his eyes strayed down to the pendant still hanging in view. "I suppose wearing his ring would be too obvious" he whispered quietly, staring at Nissa with a cold gleam in his eye she had never seen from him before. "But still" he tsked "what was Lucius thinking giving you something like that as a gift?"

Neville was grasping at straws with the necklace, for all he knew her mum or Draco had given it to her, but the look on her face let him know he hit exactly right. "Get away from us Carnissa" he said quietly.

She stared at him for a moment, looking between him and Sarah before her eyes narrowed and she smiled nastily at him. "You're way off the mark on that one Longbottom" she sneered. "I warned you once before not to speak of things of which you had no idea" she pushed past him before turning back. "Oh by the way" she said knowing his weakness "Next time you see your mum and dad, tell them my mother says hello"


	14. Chapter 13: Neville vs Nissa

Neville hurried through the Castle wanting to get this over and done with before he lost his nerve. At the very least, maybe Professor Dumbledore could do something about the fact that he was a target for Carnissa whenever he passed. More than once she had either caused him to trip and fall, or split his bag open just for fun. Neville was resolved; he would not be bullied by her or the other Slytherins anymore. He was going to stand up to them once and for all. After all, he was a pureblood just like them. They weren't any better just because they were all seriously evil. Neville jumped as a loud bang echoed in the hall behind him. He turned, walking backwards, trying to make sure it wasn't Peeves out and about again. Just as he turned back, he walked right into Carnissa.

"Oi Longbottom! Can't you watch where you're going?" she sneered at him. "I'm not sc...... scared of you Carnissa" he announced sounding a but more brave than he felt at the moment. He risked a glance back, he was alone. Alone with a suspected Death Eater. "You should be" Nissa purred in his ear as she ran a hand down his cheek. "I can hurt you in ways your small mind can't being to imagine".

Neville gulped. It was now or never wasn't it?

"I know all about you Carnissa Lestrange. I KNOW you're a DeathEater. I KNOW you were in the ministry last year. I KNOW because I can smell you!"

Nissa took a startled step back. "What do you mean? I most certainly was NOT at the Ministry last year!"

Encouraged by her reaction Neville advanced on her. "Your perfume Carnissa. I SMELLED you that night when I was battling Lucius Malfoy in the Prophecy room. Just like I SMELLED you the other night when you were wandering about after hours. If you want to be a Deatheater, you shouldn't wear such a distinct scent when you try to MURDER people"

Nissa was stunned. 'Damn him to the bloodiest pits of hell' she thought trying to think fast. "You know what I think Longbottom" she hissed. "I think you're out of your mind. I think you are starting this.... rumor.... about me to try and make yourself more popular. Its not going to work Neville. And I'm WARNING you now, if you try, you'll meet with a very unfortunate end."

Nissa started to push past him, her temper well above its boiling point.

"Well, we'll just see what DUMBLEDORE THINKS" Neville yelled at her retreating back. "I'm going to his office now, and I'm going to tell him all about YOU!"

Nissa whirled back, grabbing her wand. She saw Neville's eyes widen, as he turned to flee. Without a second thought she sent a hex flying at his retreating back, knocking him to the ground. She crossed to him in easy strides, standing over him with her wand pointed at his chest. "What did I tell you Neville? You do NOT want to make me angry"

"Miss LeStrange, what on Earth are you doing?"

Nissa jumped at the low, silky voice of Professor Snape. "Nothing Professor" she said with an innocent smile. "I was just having a bit of fun dueling with Longbottom here" she said stepping back and shoving her wand into the sleeve of her school robes. Professor Snape looked down his nose at her, and she was certain he knew she was lying just as she was certain his dislike for Neville would keep her out of trouble. "Very well Miss LeStrange" he said curling his lip. "But might I suggest that you keep your dueling out of the corridors". Professor Snape turned on his heel and began to walk away before turning back to her "Oh, and find a better partner than Neville Longbottom" he said casting a disdainful look at the Gryffindor boy. "You'll likely end up killing him" he said with the faintest hints of a smile on his face.


	15. Chapter 14: Family Tree

CHAPTER: Family Tree

"Miss LeStrange" Professor Snape's voice broke into Nissa's concentration over the essay she was currently working on. After he had stopped her from hexing Neville into Oblivion, he had done his best to pretend she didn't exist. "Yes Professor?" Nissa said looking up at him perplexed. She had been quietly working on the essay he had given them, what could he want? "Professor Dumbledore requests your presence in his office immediately." Professor Snape told her, raising one eyebrow slightly. Nissa sighed, and closed her book over the parchment she had just been writing on. Putting her things away, and gathering up her bag, Nissa made the long walk to the Headmaster's Office. "Lemon Drop" she said to the stone gargoyle guarding the entrance. Nissa stepped onto the spiral staircase and allowed it to carry her up to the door. She knocked once, before entering, her eyes immediately narrowing when she spotted Neville Longbottom seated in front of the Headmaster's desk. "I'll kill him" Nissa thought, her hand absently wrapping around her wand.

"Good afternoon Miss LeStrange. I have called you here after has brought something startling to my attention." Nissa cursed herself inwardly. She knew it was only a matter of time before Neville went to the Headmaster and told on her for hexing him. "Have a seat Miss LeStrange" Dumbledore said serenely as he gestured to another chair opposite him. Nissa walked up the short platform, and took her seat making sure to shoot a glare at Neville as she did so.

"My dear" said Dumbledore addressing Carnissa. "You are aware that your mother Bellatrix LeStrange tortured Frank and Alice Longbottom into insanity because they would not give her information about Voldemort. Is that correct?"

"Yes sir" Carnissa answered, a dent forming between her eyebrows. 'What on Earth does that have to do with me?' she wondered.

"What did Bellatrix tell you about how she came to be your mother?" Dumbledore pressed, folding his hands together and looking at her intently.

"Well Sir" Carnissa began shooting another glare in Neville's direction. If he EVER repeated any of this to anyone else, she would do him in. "Bellatrix told me that she found me. My real parents" she sneered the words "Had left me out with the garbage."

"My dear girl!" Dumbledore exclaimed suddenly causing both Neville and Nissa to jump in their seats. "That couldn't be farther from the truth. A memory has been given to me by a former Death Eater. Your parents most certainly did NOT toss you out with the garbage. You my dear are Carnissa Longbottom. You're Neville's sister".

Nissa's jaw dropped at the Headmaster's words. Neville's sister?! Neville Longbottom?!? The one person she had hexed everyday since their first year, and who she cursed at least twice a day for what he had done to Lucius in the Ministry last year.

"Begging your pardon Sir" Nissa began, "But how can you be sure this Death Eater was telling the truth?"

"With this" Dumbledore rose from his chair and walked over to a cabinet half hidden from view. From its depths, he pulled out a large, silver basin. He brought it to his desk, setting it between the two students. He then pulled a small vial of silvery, almost transparent liquid from within his robes. "The memory" he said emptying the vial into the basin on the desk "Speaks for itself". You just have to look.

Neville and Nissa both leaned forward as the silvery liquid began to swirl within the basin. Suddenly, Nissa felt herself falling forward. But instead of falling onto the cold floor of the Headmasters Office, she landed on the soft carpet of a house. In front of her she saw a small boy, about 2, playing with wooden blocks on the floor. Nissa smiled at the child although she knew it had to be Neville. Suddenly, she heard a crash and a bang as the front door was blown open. She saw a man rush past the boy on the floor, just as she heard a woman scream from another room. Nissa watched helpless as three Death Eaters marched into the house.

"Where is the Dark Lord?" one of them screamed. It was unmistakably Bellatrix LesStrange's voice coming from under the mask. "You know where he is!" When the man refused to answer, Bellatrix pointed her wand at him and yelled "CRUCIO!". The now grown Nissa watched in horror as the woman she thought of as her mother began to laugh as she used the Cruciatus Curse over and over again on the man convulsing before her. She heard Neville's cries from the floor behind her, but what was more, is that from another room, she heard a second voice. A young girls voice crying out for her mother. Nissa followed the sound of this second voice. She came into a bedroom, done up in pink with lace. There she saw a young girl, herself, huddled next to the bed, her doll in her hands. Nissa watched as one of the Death Eaters walked into the room and picked her up. "What a beautiful child you are" he crooned pressing her to him gently. "Hush now. It will all be alright".

Tears began to fall from the grown Nissa's face as she realized what had happened. Her parents had really been Frank and Alice Longbottom. And they had loved her. Fury swelled within her as she realized it has been Bellatrix, that had not saved her, but had taken her away from her real family. Bellatrix had lied to her, had destroyed everything she had loved. But at the same time, her heart shattered as she realized that the man holding her, comforting the child she had been, was none other than Lucius Malfoy.


	16. Chapter 15: The Truth

CHAPTER: THE TRUTH

Three weeks had passed since Carnissa learned the truth about her parents. The Winter holidays were upon them, and for once, Carnissa had debated on remaining at the castle. She did not want to go home to the Manor, to face the woman she had trusted or the man she loved. The emotions were too raw, and too close to the surface for her. Nissa sighed, and glanced around the train compartment. For once, she had chosen not to sit with Draco and the rest of the people she usually sat with, claiming that she didn't feel well and just wanted to rest. She had only told two people her secret, and they had both sworn never to tell another soul. She caught their eyes now as they came in to sit beside her.

"Hey Nis" Danielle said quietly closing the door behind them "Have you decided what you're going to do yet?"

"No" Nissa admitted sitting up so that the pair could sit beside her. "A part of me wants to confront Bellatrix about what she's done, and another… just wants to pretend I didn't see the memory at all."

"Who do you think it belonged to?" Ashley asked "Dumbledore said a former Death Eater didn't he?"

Nissa sat quietly for a moment. She had wondered the same question herself many times since she first learned the truth. The most likely answer was Snape, no one ever seemed to be sure which side he was really on, but that wasn't something Nissa could say out loud. So instead she sighed. "No, I don't".

Nissa turned her head so she could look out the window. Why had Lucius lied to her all these years? He could have told her the truth at anytime, and she would have forgiven him, maybe. But to keep it from her, to have her find out this way? Nissa closed her eyes as the train hurried on, tuning out the conversation between her friends.

"Nis? Nissa? Wake up sleeping beauty" Nissa woke with a start causing Ashley to jump. "Sorry" she said her blue eyes filled with amusement. "But I didn't think you wanted to stay on board after everyone else had left". Nissa smiled and sat up, running a hand through her hair. "No, I guess you're right" she said grabbing her bag and following her friend off the train.

"Did you have a good term?" Lucius asked indifferently as they sat down for supper that night. "It was alright" Nissa said not meeting his gaze. "Alright?" Draco said with a laugh from across the table. "It was almost unbearable!" Nissa smiled at him, "For you maybe" she said "But for the rest of us, it was more or less the same as every other year." Nissa looked down at her half eaten soup suddenly losing her appetite. "May I be excused?" she asked politely. "I'd like to take a walk, maybe see the peacocks." At Lucius' nod, Nissa stood up and walked from the room.

Nissa sat at the familiar clearing in the woods, leaning against a huge oak tree, her eyes closed. It had been a mistake to come home, she realized that now. How was she going to make it until the start of the new term without a confrontation? She didn't open her eyes as she heard the footsteps approaching; only sighed. "You shouldn't be here" she said softly. "It isn't proper". Nissa opened one eye as she heard the velvet laugh of Lucius Malfoy. "Since when have either of us ever cared about what was proper?" he drawled, holding out a hand to her. Nissa didn't smile, but she reached up, and allowed herself to be pulled to her feet and into his arms. She rested her head against his chest, and wrapped her arms around him, but it wasn't the same. As he lowered his head to kiss her, she turned away from him. "What is it Carnissa?" he asked her, gently brushing a strand of hair from her face. "Why didn't you tell me the truth?" she asked bringing her eyes to his and taking a step back from him. "How can you even touch me after what you did?" Lucius raised an eyebrow as he studied the girl before him. "I've done any number of things" he said, a smile quirking his lips. "To which are you referring?" Nissa's temper flared. "Don't be smart with me Lucius Malfoy!" she exclaimed "I'm sure if you think about it, you'll realize exactly which of your past deeds I am referring to!" A spark of knowledge passed over his face as he thought about her words. "So" he said at last "Dumbledore told you. Carnissa you have to understand, things were different then. We only did what we were ordered to do." Lucius reached out for her, wanting to comfort her, to make her see that he regretted what had happened, even if he didn't regret that the actions taken that night had brought her to him now. Carnissa glared at him for a moment, reaching out and slapping him hard across the face as he neared her. This stopped him for a second, but as she brought her hand back to do it again, Lucius seized her roughly by her wrists. "Stop it!" he ordered as she struggled against him. "Damn you Carnissa, listen to me!" Nissa twisted, and tried to pull away from him, but as she made to kick at him, Lucius lost his temper. He shoved her backwards, causing her to trip over her feet and land hard in the bushes. "Do not touch me!" she hissed glaring at him with leaves in her hair. "Bellatrix Lestrange took my family from me. You were there and yet you did nothing to stop it. I saw you Lucius" she said tears filling her eyes. "You took me. And all of these years, you didn't have the decency to tell me the truth. I loved you" she said, wrapping her arms around herself. "I slept with you. I trusted you. I actually thought I would have a future with you. And now, I see you for what you are."

"And what is that Carnissa?" Lucius asked, his voice taking on a dangerous tone. "What am I now that I wasn't before? I am the same man I was back then." Lucius simply stared at the girl as she sat before him silently. "What good would it have done?" he asked her quietly. "To hurt you with that? To watch your heart break and know that I had caused it? No" he said at length. "I did nothing to stop it. But I cannot look you in the eye and tell you that I regret it. Not if that choice is what brought you to me. Look at us Carnissa. Look at what we are to each other. Would you still love me if you had been raised Carnissa Longbottom? Or would you loathe me the way your brother does?"

Carnissa shook her head. "That doesn't matter" she spat. "At least I would know who I was"

"What you are" Lucius asked reaching for her again, this time pulling her up by the arm and pulling her to his chest "Is everything to me. Do not condemn me for what I've done in my past." Lucius kissed the top of her head softly. "For every step that I have taken has brought me here to you."


	17. Chapter 16: The Three Broomsticks

CHAPTER 16: The Three Broomsticks

Two days after returning from the Winter Holidays, Nissa sat at an empty table inside the Three Broomsticks pretending to read a book, a glass of Butterbeer by her elbow. She knew she wasn't supposed to be here, just as she knew she was likely to get caught any minute now.

"Carnissa Medea LeStrange!" Lucius' voice bellowed. "What on Earth are you doing here at this hour?" Carnissa jumped in her chair and fixed what she hoped was a surprised and guilty expression on her face. "I couldn't sleep" she said looking up at him through long eyelashes "so I came here to do a bit of reading in peace". Lucius grabbed Carnissa by the elbow and hauled her out of her chair. "I am taking you back to the castle this instant young lady! You know you're not supposed to be outside after hours, much less this far away" he said, disapproval clear in his velvet voice. "At this hour?" she replied sweetly "Why sir, everyone would be asleep." Lucius glared at her for a moment before smirking at his prisoner. "Well, you're in luck then. I've got a room upstairs for the night. First thing in the morning, we're heading straight to the Headmasters Office and you can explain to him where you were and why." Nissa opened her mouth to complain, but was silenced by one cool look from Lucius. "You're not to say one word Carnissa, or so help me I'll march you up to the school this instant." Carnissa lowered her head and whispered "Yes sir, I'm sorry sir".

Lucius pulled Carnissa alongside him, forcing her up the stairs and slamming the door shut. He pushed her roughly back against the wall and covered her mouth with his, fisting one hand in her hair, even as he cradled her neck with the other. Slowly, he worked his lips down her jaw, onto her neck. Nissa raised both hands, running them through his hair, guiding him back up so his lips could meet hers again. Impatiently, she tugged on his shirt, desperate to feel the strong flesh beneath. Lucius ravished her mouth, her neck, pulling her shirt over her head and throwing it carelessly behind him. He reached behind her and undid the clasp on her bra allowing her ample breasts to spill out into his hands. He ruthlessly teased her breasts, rubbing them between his fingers, gently sucking on each one in turn until she thought she would explode with desire. Finally stripped of their clothing, Lucius grabbed her hips and lifted her up, holding her weight even as he plunged into her. Slamming her up against the wall, Lucius drove himself into her, wild with uncontrolled desire. Never had a woman stirred in him what she did. Being without her was a physical ache in his heart, and their stolen moments together never seemed to be enough. Carnissa watched him as she matched him stroke for wild stroke. She lowered her head to his shoulder, biting down as the orgasm ripped through her. "Look at me Nissa" Lucius commanded as he reached the brink himself. "Look at me" Carnissa watched the man she loved even as she drove him, never taking her eyes from his, even when his pewter eyes smoldered and he emptied into her.

Later, they lay together, tangled in the bed sheets, their desire and need for each other still not sated. Carnissa snuggled closer to Lucius, sighing contentedly as his arms tightened around her. This moment couldn't be any more perfect she thought. She had everything she wanted. An entire night to spend in the arms of the man she loved, a man she would give anything to. She closed her eyes, her head on his chest listening to the sound of his heart beating. "Carnissa" Lucius asked breaking into her thoughts. "I have something I need to ask you".

"Yes Lucius?" Carnissa asked turning her head so she could look at him. Lucius stared intently into her eyes, making her smile slightly even as her heart began to race. "You know you can tell me anything now. Confess anything and I would forgive you".

"Will you have me?" he asked taking her hand and kissing her fingertips. "Will you be my wife?"


	18. Chapter 17: The Ball

CHAPTER 17: The Ball

Carnissa sat at one of the ornately decorated tables inside the Great Hall watching the happy couples twirl and laugh their way across the dance floor. It had been a mistake to come here, a mistake to think that she could sit here, alone, and pretend that everything was ok. Carnissa looked down at her left hand where the elegant diamond and opal ring sat glittering, a reminder of the promise she had made, and the life she had chosen.

"Aw Niss, don't look so miserable" Draco said stirring her from her thoughts as he sat beside her. "Go away Draco" Nissa said half heartedly. "I just want to be alone tonight".

Draco looked at her for a moment, taking in the way her burgundy and black dress clung to every curve, the way her long hair tumbled down her back in a cascade of messy curls. Surprised to feel that same desire course through him that he had felt in the Room of Requirement, Draco swallowed. "Don't be that way" he said attempting to smile. "I came all the way over here just to ask the prettiest girl in the room if she wanted to dance."

Nissa looked up at Draco and couldn't help but return his smile. "So why don't you go ask her?" she said momentarily surprised when he stood up and held out a hand to her. "I am" he said with a laugh "Would you like to dance?" Nissa sighed inwardly, but took his offered hand and allowed him to lead her onto the dance floor and pull her to his chest. They swayed back and forth with the music, and Nissa was surprised to find that she liked dancing with him. More than that, she liked being in his arms this way. Nissa lowered her head to his shoulder and closed her eyes, it was so easy to be herself with him. So easy to forget about everything that was on her mind. Around and around they spun, catching the eye of several of the other couples on the dance floor, and earning more than one dirty look. Nissa opened her eyes after several minutes surprised to see that Draco had been watching her. She blushed slightly, a small smile forming on her lips.

"Would you hit me if I told you how truly beautiful I think you are tonight?" Draco asked watching her intently. "No" Carnissa answered truthfully, "Because I know you don't mean it". Draco laughed bitterly, all the years she had been right in front of him and he had never noticed, and now that he was trying to tell her that he had fallen in love with her, she was making a joke out of it. "What if I told you I did mean it?" he tried again, his eyes searching hers. "Then I would tell you thank you, and to get your eyes examined in the morning"

"Dammit Carnissa! Do you have to be so bloody insufferable?" Draco asked, his temper starting to flare.

Carnissa watched him, with one eyebrow raised. "I'll stop being insufferable when you start making sense!" she said pulling back from him slightly.

"I'm in love with you" Draco blurted out before he could stop himself. "I don't know when, I don't know why now, but I know that I don't see anyone but you."

Nissa looked at him, her eyes going wide. 'No!' she thought, 'this can't be happening!' Nissa closed her eyes and took two deep breaths hoping that when she opened them, she would find that this had all been a dream and she was asleep in her bed. She couldn't hurt Draco this way.

"Draco" she said at last, "I'm sorry. I have to go." Nissa dropped her arms from around him, and turned to walk out of the Great Hall, annoyed when he gabbed her wrist and pulled her back.

"What are you playing at?" he demanded looking furious. "I just told you that I am in love with you, and you walk away from me?!?"

Nissa closed her eyes willing the tears to stay where they were. "I am… betrothed to someone Draco" she said. "You and I can never be".

"What nonsense is this? Who is it Carnissa?!" Draco looked down at the hand that he still had, if realizing for the first time the ring that sat there. Nissa tried to jerk her hand back, but he held it firm, bringing it close to his face. "I've seen this before" he said quietly looking into her eyes again. "Who are you planning to marry?"

"None of your business Draco Malfoy!" Nissa exclaimed yanking her hand from his. "Just, leave me alone. Please."

With that, Nissa ran from the Great Hall, leaving Draco standing behind looking thoroughly perplexed.


	19. Chapter 18: An Unexpected Turn of Events

CHAPTER 17: Unexpected Turn of Events

"Are you sure this is what you want?" Professor Dumbledore asked kindly as he studied the young girl in front of him. "It is" she answered with a small smile. "I've chosen the life I want to live, and given recent … events… I feel that it is imperative that I go away immediately and go into hiding."

Dumbledore smiled at her, before placing an old, musty looking boot on the table between them. "Very well Carnissa. This portkey will take you home. Best of luck to you my dear".

Carnissa closed her eyes and took hold of the boot sitting on the Headmaster's desk. Within seconds, she opens them again, surprised to find herself standing not at the front gate where she expected to be, but at the front door itself. Silently, she lets herself in, smiling as she sees the lamps on low. Carnissa makes her way through the darkened Manor house, until she comes to the open door of Lucius' study. She can see him inside, sitting at his desk, his head bent over a large, leather bound book. "Lucius?" she calls out tentatively. There had been no time to send word to him about her plans, and she hoped he would be receptive to them.

"Carnissa?" Lucius' head snapped up and he stared at her a moment, as if unable to believe that she was standing before him. "What are you doing here?"

"I've come home" she said with a smile, as he rose, and quickly crossed the room to take her in his arms. "I've decided to leave Hogwarts… Lucius, we need to leave this place. Tonight. Now, if possible" she said. Lucius looked at her a mixture of confusion and amusement playing across his face.

"Leave? Why?" he asked, his eyes searching her face for any sign of what she was about to tell him.

"It would be best, if we got away…" she began, a knot forming in her stomach. "We need to be away from Bellatrix, from the other Death Easters…from" she took a deep breath "From Voldemort especially".

Lucius said nothing, but continued to watch her. Smiling Nissa took his hand. "There is something…. You need to know" she said quietly placing his hand on her abdomen.

For a moment, there was nothing. Just the two of them standing in the doorway of the study, his hand on her abdomen, and still a look of slight confusion, that was slowly replaced as the meaning behind her words and actions registered with him.

"Do you mean?" he asked quietly, unable to take his eyes from hers.

"Yes" she said smiling up at him. "I'm going to have your child"

Lucius stared at her a moment longer, a slow smile spreading across his face. "You're going to… we're going to…." Unable to contain his excitement, Lucius wrapped her in a hug and lifted her off her feet. "You're right" he said suddenly looking worried. "We have to leave, the sooner the better. Lets do it now, we'll apparate somewhere before they know we're intending to lea – "

But the rest of his sentence was cut off as the doors to the Manor house were blasted open and several hooded figures strode into the house with Lord Voldemort in the front – pushing a very scared and confused looking Draco ahead of him.

"What is the meaning of this?!" Lucius demanded, pulling Carnissa behind him as though to shield her from sight.

"I've come to claim what is mine at last" Lord Voldemort said softly, a cold, calculating smile on his serpent-like face.


	20. Chapter 19: Decisions

CHAPTER: Decisions

"She knows too much Lucius. She has become a liability. You have left me with no choice. Carnissa will either join me tonight, or she will die."

Lucius swallowed audibly. He couldn't bear to think of her being a part of this. Carnissa, the headstrong woman that had brought him to his knees without so much as a backwards glance. Carnissa, the woman who wore his ring, who had been the light in the darkest hours of his life. He couldn't, wouldn't, do that to her. He knew better than anyone the wrath the Dark Lord brought down on his followers when they displeased him. For one terrifying moment, he saw her on the floor, her body convulsing and screaming for someone to kill her. Lucius was unable to look away from her now, standing there with her head held high even though she was in the grasp of Rodolphus Black, the man who had been a father to her, with a wand pointed at her neck. Even now, her eyes were focused on his, no trace of fear in them.

"My Lord" Lucius began quietly. "You have taken everything from me. My son is distraught; he knows he will not be able to complete the task you have set before him. Narcissa has left – must you have the one thing left that I hold dear?"

Lord Voldemort watched Lucius coldly. Once, Lucius had been his most trusted, his most faithful follower. But now he was weak, nothing but a shell of his former self. 'All because of one person, a girl with silent green eyes' Voldemort mused.

"I've given you your options Lucius. Do not anger me farther or you will both pay dearly. Which will it be Lucius?"

"My Lord, if I may" Bellatrix interjected. "She is not his to give. She is my daughter, and therefore the choice is mine. There would be no greater joy, no higher gift you could bestow on me, your most faithful of followers, than to grant my daughter a place within your ranks. She will serve you well, as I have all these years".

Voldemort considered Bellatrix for a moment. A cold, cruel smile on his lips. "You are right of course. Rodolphus, bring your daughter to me"

Even as Rodolphus made to push Carnissa to the Dark Lord, she stubbornly dug her heels in and refused to move. "I can walk" she spat at him. "Let me go". Rodolphus let go of her, but kept his wand pointed at her back.

"There is no other way love" she said turning to Lucius, tears in her eyes. "I'm in too deep. This" she gestured toward Voldemort and the scattering of Death Eaters that were surrounding him. "This is nothing. I've pledged myself to you forever. And if this is the price that I must pay for it, I will gladly pay it." Carnissa approached Lord Voldemort, her eyes shining. Saying nothing, she extended her left arm out to him palm up. Voldemort smiled at her, and taking her arm in his hand, raised his wand to press the mark to her skin that would in so many ways, bind her to him. But before he had a chance to brand her, Lucius drew his wand, pointed it at Lord Voldemort and shot purple flames at him. The spell knocked Voldemort back, but did not cause the harm it would have on a normal witch or wizard. Even as Nissa turned and spirited towards Lucius, even as the other Death Eaters began firing their own hexes, Nissa saw the chains come up through the floor. She watched helplessly as they wound themselves over Lucius's body effectively binding his legs to the floor, and shackling his arms. But even though all of this, she heard Lord Voldemort's command.

"Punish the traitor. Make him pay".


	21. Chapter 20: Protego

"Protego!" Nissa yelled using all of her strength to shield her and Lucius from Bellartrix's curses.

"What are you doing you silly girl? Stand aside! You heard the Dark Lord, Lucius Malfoy MUST be punished!" Bellatrix shrieked at the girl she had raised. The girl she had saved.

"No mother. I won't. You will NOT hurt him" Nissa stared defiantly at Bellatrix. Out of the corner of her eye she was vaguely aware that she was being watched. Somewhere within her she knew that Draco was one of those staring at her the hardest.

Bellatrix danced back and forth trying to find the best way to get around her. She had to obey the Dark Lord's order. He was watching her, more than that, he was counting on her.

"What is he to you?" she hissed. "I am your mother. I raised you. I gave you everything and this is how you repay me? You would have been nothing without me. I gave you life."

Nissa laughed, "You stole me from my family. You took my parents from me; my brother. You gave me power Bellatrix. Lucius gave me a reason to live"

Suddenly Nissa was knocked sideways. As she hit the ground and slid, she saw the hulking form of Alecto Carrow on her. "Stupify" she yelled sending a stunning curse so powerful it knocked the Death Eater off of her and sent them flying back. But it was too late, she saw her mother stalk towards the chained elder Malfoy with murder in her eye. Bellatrix raised her wand high and said with a sneer, "You tried to take what's mine from me, and for that you will pay dearly". Nissa's heart stopped cold as she saw for the first time, fear in the eyes of the man she loved.

"NO" Nissa yelled with a feline snarl. She grabbed her wand and yelled out the first curse that came to mind. "Crucio" she cried. Nissa watched as her mother fell to the ground in convulsions. She saw Draco point his wand silently at his father, and heard the sounds of chains falling to the floor. Lucius was at her side in a minute, arm around her waist. "Crucio" she yelled again over her mother's ear piercing screams. "You will not take anyone else from me!"

"ENOUGH" the command came from Lord Voldemort himself and the sound of his voice had her blood run cold. "You are a powerful witch" he said with a nod of his head at Nissa. "But your judgment is clouded." He nodded towards the pair of them, to the fact that she now had her hand in Lucius'. "He has disobeyed me for the final time. He has shown where his loyalties lie. Now my dear, I ask you, where are YOUR loyalties? Think carefully before you answer. Lord Voldemort does NOT grant second chances."

Nissa locked eyes with Draco across the room. She saw the pain of her betrayal in his eyes and she prayed he would understand why she had not told him. Nissa turned her body into Lucius' "I'll love you forever" she whispered caressing his face. "Until the last breath" Lucius replied bringing his lips to hers.

"AVADA KEDAVRA!" she heard Lord Voldemort hiss. And then there was nothing.


	22. Chapter 21: Epilogue

Epilogue:

It has been seven years since that night. Seven years since Lord Voldemort had killed his father and the girl he had loved as they had embraced. Draco Malfoy stood outside the family burial ground and looked at the place where he had had their bodies buried. Together. As much as he had loved Carnissa, he could not deny her last wish of him. It was their love, their sacrifice that had distracted Lord Voldemort long enough for the Order to arrive. The battle that ensued had been bloody, and casualties were had on both sides. But in the end, Lord Voldemort's body had turned to dust before his eyes, and he had known it was over at last. Draco sighed, and hoped that somewhere, Lucius and Nissa were together, and that they were happy.


End file.
